During the process of correcting imbalance in tire/wheel assemblies using high volume production equipment, it is necessary to put temporary marks on the assemblies showing where weight correction is to be effected. This is currently accomplished using a variety of systems that generally have been undependable, inaccurate, messy and otherwise unsatisfactory.